luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Quetzalcoatl
For TCG information, see Quetzie (TCG). Quetzalcoatl (ケツァルコアトル Ketsu~arukoatoru)is a character of the Luck & Logic anime. He is the foreigner partner of Yukari Nanahoshi. Personality and Traits Quetzalcoatl is generally arrogant, believing himself superior to human beings and that, as a god, he inherently deserves worship. He is also impatient, and frequently complains when he does not get his way. However, Quetzalcoatl is willing to help people who he sees as giving him the proper respect a god deserves, including Yukari, who he sees as a high priestess of sorts. Quetzalcoatl is a relatively powerful Foreigner, with a Paradox Level of 6.5. While Trancejacking, his power was enough to cause a life-threatening blackout and to go toe-to-toe with several Logicalists at once, enough that Overtrance was considered necessary to defeat him. He is also equipped with a poison that fatigues enemies.Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari Background Quetzalcoatl is a demon god who came to Septpia in order to win a bet with another powerful demon god, Lucifer. Chronology Episode 5 Quetzalcoatl came to this world in order to win a bet between him and Lucifer. He trancejacked an electrical worker and opened up a Paradox Zone. This got him into conflict with ALCA as they send all their logicalists to stop the paradox zone. Chloe and Tamaki were affected early but non-lethally to the Paradox Zones power to lower Logic rates, however Mana was severely poisoned after longer periods within the zone. Due to this advantage, Quetzalcoatl was able to reach the cities power plant and disable the electrical tower, spreading chaos all over Naien. In order to be defeated, Mana and Yoshichika had to fire a logic drive from pin point range of Quetzalcoatl. He was defeated and detained, swearing the bet is not over against Lucifer, noting how interesting Logicalists are. Episode 6 After the end of last night, Quetzalcoatl was been locked up with the other foreigners, albeit with worse conditions due to his rampage killing electrical power to the city. He is watched by a guard named Kitaoka, who accidentally frees him after thinking Quetzalcoatl is dying due to extreme cold (when in reality he fell asleep). Quetzalcoatl Trancejacked Kitaoka and went rampaging in the holding cells, as he kidnaps and holds hostage Yukari Nanahoshi, who was bringing food to Kitaoka at the time. He kept her hostage and discussed with her his philosophy, his desires, and mostly his understanding of the humans of Septpia who he sees as people that can revere him. After a long talk of understanding, Yukari was rescued by Yoshichika, but when Quetzalcoatl was about to be killed, Yukari took the shot for him, only recieving minor injuries due to Yoshichika's intervention. After his second arrest, he visits Yukari in the hospital and makes her his "Maiden" (巫女 Miko). Gallery Quetzalcoatl (Design).jpg|Design sketches. Trivia *Quetzalcoatl is the first demon god shown to contract with a Logicalist, the second being Lucifer. Unlike Lucifer, Quetzalcoatl willing helping ALCA after he meet Yukari. References